


'Til Death

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack keeps his vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lionessvalenti for the beta.

Jack marries her because she's pregnant. The child isn't his, but this era is unreasonably hostile towards unwed mothers, and it seems like the right thing to do. They set up house, and Jack enjoys it well enough. It's a novelty, anyway.

Ten months after their wedding day, Jack takes a bullet to his heart. It isn't what he expected to happen, but when he revives, he knows it's time to move on. The next day, he boards a ferry to France and leaves a widow and an infant behind him.

_'Til death do us part._

He's kept his vows.


End file.
